Personal computers are relatively small computers that may be operated from a desktop or other flat work surface. Conventional personal computers typically include a display on the desktop and a processor coupled to the display. A keyboard is typically coupled to the processor to allow a user to transmit commands to the processor. The keyboard may include alphanumeric input keys, a pointing device, and input buttons associated with the pointing device, all of which may be positioned in a single keyboard housing. The pointing device may include a roller ball, touch pad, joystick, or similar device used to manipulate or move images on the display. The input buttons may be activated by the user to transmit additional commands to the processor in association with the pointing device.
One drawback with conventional keyboards is that it may be difficult for users to access and manipulate both the pointing device and the input buttons while keeping their fingers in an ergonomic and comfortable position. For example, when the pointing device and the input buttons are positioned in an upper surface of the keyboard, users often hold their hands flat and parallel to the upper surface to access the pointing device and the input buttons. It may be tiring or uncomfortable for users to maintain this hand position for an extended period of time.
Another drawback with conventional keyboards is that users may prefer to access both the pointing device and the input buttons with the same fingers. Accordingly, users may inadvertently depress the wrong input button because they often shift their fingers back and forth between the pointing device and the input buttons. Still another drawback is that users may not be able to comfortably manipulate the pointing device and the input buttons simultaneously or in quick succession. As such, many conventional keyboard configurations are particularly disadvantageous for use with computer games or other applications that require quick reaction times.
One conventional approach to making keyboards more comfortable is to couple the keyboard to the display and/or the processor with a wireless link for allowing users to move the keyboard more freely relative to the display. For example, the users may rest the keyboard on their laps while manipulating the pointing device and the input buttons. One drawback with this keyboard is that it may be difficult to manipulate the alphanumeric keys, the pointing device and/or the input buttons with such laptop keyboards. Additionally, users may inadvertently upset laptop keyboards from their laps.